1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toner cartridge and more specifically, to a toner cartridge that can effectively discharge toner to lower the residual quantity of toner therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,978 discloses a toner cartridge mainly comprising a toner storing container for accommodation of toner, and a solid lid coupled to the toner storing container. The toner storing container is provided at an inner periphery surface thereof with a plurality of spiral protrusions for forcing the toner to move forwards when the toner storing container is rotated. The solid lid is provided with an outlet, an annular connecting portion coupled with the toner storing container, and two scraping members having respectively an inlet. One of the scraping members has a top blade adjacent to the inlet. When the toner cartridge is rotated, the toner in the toner storing container can be moved by the top blade into the scraping members or directly enter the scraping members through the inlets, and subsequently slide along beveled surfaces of the two scraping members to the outlet due to gravity.
However, in consideration of the possibility of demold in manufacturing, a gap has to be left between the top blade of the solid lid and the inner periphery of the annular connecting portion, resulting in that the top blade cannot guide all of the toner to the two scraping members, thereby causing a certain amount of toner resided in the toner cartridge. Thus, it is a need to provide an improved toner cartridge that does not have the aforesaid drawbacks.